


IAN the android

by JAinsel



Series: Androids [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Ian?, For sex, IAN is an android, M/M, Slightly Sci-Fi, noncon (kinda, you'll see)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mickey's 28th birthday and he's alone.<br/>Until IAN arrives in his tacky red box and it's ready to do its job: to pleasure Mickey.<br/>But is it enough for the former thug?</p><p>"After two months, Mickey would just lay on the mattress and take it. There was no -how could he call it- passion or whatever. IAN was doing such a wonderful job, its techniques were perfect and it was tireless. It could keep going and going. It should be just what Mickey wanted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAN the android

Mickey looked outside the diner's window. Some people walking, a car passing. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the way he liked it. Confusion in the morning was not accepted.

The only thing Mickey wanted was his damn breakfast. He had punched in his order like twenty minutes ago and he still hadn't received anything, not even his coffee. The owner of the diner had recently decided he wanted to step up in the technology department and had bought a somewhat new waiter robot. Nothing brilliant, only a moving heap of metal with the menu memorized in its database. One only needed to select stuff from the menu and the order would go directly to the kitchen. At least in theory.

If there was thing Mickey appreciated about his mornings was a warm, rich breakfast to scarf down greedily. Instead now he was waiting, all because of that junk.

The dark haired man called the owner, growling to get his fucking breakfast on the table or else. And he cracked his knuckles, just to make the _or else_ clearer. The owner moved rather rapidly to urge Mickey's order to the people in the kitchen.

"Wow, you're so bitchy," Mickey heard a female voice from behind him. He turned behind to see his sister, who went to sit on the seat in front of him. She smiled at him.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "The fuck do you want?"

Mandy chuckled. "I think you really need to get laid, Mick. You've got such a bad attitude."

"I always have a bad attitude."

"True." Mandy nodded. The waiter robot came to get her order and she chose an orange juice to go with a yogurt and granola parfait. "Still true that it's been a long time," she resumed the topic.

Mickey shrugged. "It's been whatever. You can't keep tab on how many times I get dick."

"How many times you _don't_ get dick, you mean."

Mickey flipped her off. His order finally came and Mickey could now eat his pancakes and bacon.

"You don't want someone you can have breakfast with?" asked Mandy, stealing a piece of bacon. Mickey glared at her.

"No. You steal my food enough already I don't need someone else to do it, thanks."

"Oh, c'mon! You know what I mean!"

He sighed, eating a piece of maple syrup drenched pancake. "Yeah. I know, but not everybody gets to marry a nice, rich guy like your Brandon."

"Oh my, Mick. You wish to marry?" Mandy asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Fuck off. I just mean I like to be alone. And that's it."

Mandy gave him a look that said she could see right through his bullshit, but she didn't say anything. When her order arrived, she started eating her breakfast, sometimes pausing to talk about her friends.

 

***

 

It was Mickey's birthday and he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. Well, there was always his siblings, but what he was missing was someone wishing him 'happy birthday' in bed. Even better, humming the song while sucking his dick. That would've made an awesome beginning for the day.

Instead he woke up alone, with only his morning wood as company. Man, he was tired of taking care of it himself. And really, when was a man tired of rubbing one off? Fuck, his twenty-eight birthday sucked and not how Mickey liked.

He got up and decided to take a shower. Maybe he should shave. It was his fucking birthday after all, a man should treat himself. So Mickey skipped the shaving part, couldn't be bothered.

What he did instead was sitting on the couch and turning on the television. A summer rerun of the 18th season of Supernatural. Mickey relaxed on the couch, with no real focus on the screen.

He was dozing off, hoping to sleep through the whole day, when the door buzzed. An annoyed Mickey went to open the door and found an enormous box in front of him. It was taller and larger than himself.

"What the fuck..."

"Yeah, same thing I though when they gave it to me. I hate carrying big stuff," said the voice coming from behind the box. A man revealed himself, holding out to Mickey a screen to press with his fingertip.

Mickey frowned. "Yeah, I'm not gonna sign anything. I didn't order... this." and waved at the box.

"Well, someone did, sir."

"Who?"

"A... Mandy Milkovich?" said the courier, reading something on his screen. "It's said. 'for you, my sexually frustrated brother, lots of love, your darling sister'".

Mickey rolled his eyes and pressed his index's fingertip.

"Not for long," he muttered.

The courier brought the box inside the apartment and left it by the living room. Mickey was now standing in front of the mysterious box, arms crossed, and he would be lying if he didn't admit he was fucking curios about its content.  

By Mandy's words on the message, Mickey was sure it was a joke. But the box was heavy so it wasn't just filled with paper and only a dildo inside.

_Sexually frustrated brother..._

"The hell." Mickey shrugged and started to tear down the gigantic box. He used his hands and a cutter and managed to open the carton box... to reveal another fucking box. "I knew it."

If Mandy thought it was funny to put a box inside a box inside a box, etc, she wasn't funny at all. But then her sister had such a lousy sense of humor. The revealed box was red with black hearts (with devilish black horns and tails). Mickey looked down and there was a little window with written on it 'Peek, I know you want to!'. The man frowned, but decided to take a peek anyway. He opened the window and...

"Fuck!"

An ass.

A perfect, muscular pink ass. Sculpted ass cheeks with a string by the middle and yes, definitely pretty damn gorgeous. Was it attached to something? What the fuck? Did Mandy think he needed some fake hole to stick it into?

Mickey took a step to the opposite side of the red box and...

This time he remained silent.

He really didn't know what to say in front of this beautiful man.

A man.

An android.

IAN.

That was the name on top of the box, just above the transparent plastic that covered the android from head to abdomen and then from thighs to feet. He- It was completely naked. Perfectly shaped. Mickey's breath was taken away. The android in the box had fiery red hair and a handsome face. Its eyes were closed but its lips were thin and pink and its jaw was sharp. Mickey's eyes trailed down to its sculpted pectorals and abdomen and his hands hitched to touch that fucking six pack. Its thighs were muscular and toned. It was tall, taller than Mickey at least.

Fuck, had Mandy bought him a sex android, no wait, a 'love machine'? Mickey knew they were the new trend for nerds these days. While it was easy to see robots, androids and gynoids were used for people who needed a better, uhm, connection with the machine. Hence, turning a machinery into something more human-like. Did Mandy think he was that desperate?

Whatever might be, Mickey really wanted to get this beautiful thing out of the damn, tacky box.

Mickey found the button, covered by a layer of plastic to protect it and pressed it. The box opened and let the air touch the android's body after being vacuum packaged for who knows how long. IAN's crotch was covered in a rainbow latex thong and it seemed to hide something rather big under it. There were several plastic belts keeping the android steady: one at its neck, one for each limb and another, big one wrapped around its waist. Mickey proceeded to cut all of them.

IAN collapsed against him, not giving Mickey time to mentally prepare himself before touching it. Its weight was entirely on the man, who succeeded to place it on the spot he had previously occupied on the couch.

Now seated, IAN looked like an almost naked very gay man in Mickey's living room. The only thing that gave away its nature was the fact that the ginger android wasn't breathing. It was completely shut down.

Mickey felt the urge to switch its circuits on. But first, he also wanted to take a look at what the rainbow thong was hiding. He pulled the hem of the latex piece of cloth with two fingers and glanced down. _Oh_ , the android was packing, alright.

He went back to the plastic box and found the instruction manual, both on paper and on flash drive. Mickey opted for the paper. It was a thick book, but as usual Mickey would not read all of it. He really just needed it to know how to turn the thing on. He found the instructions on how to do it and read them .

It wasn't that complicated and Mickey carried out all the instructions. After pushing the final button on IAN's neck, under its skin. He knew there was a ten minute wait before IAN could open its eyes, so Mickey decided to toast a pop-tart in the meantime. He ate it while watching the android coming to life.

IAN opened its eyes. Green irides, nice. It got up with a steady movement and was now in front of Mickey, in all its glory. Completely unaware of being dressed only in a latex thong.

"I'm IAN," the android said. "Nice to meet you, primary user."

"Mickey," Mickey corrected him.

IAN closed its eyes and opened them again. "Nice to meet you, Mickey."

Mickey didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to say something? Why the fuck didn't he read the whole manual? "Wait."

IAN waited.

Mickey grabbed the manual to read what he should do next, but really, it appeared he was only supposed to enjoy the fuck out of the android. The rest of the instructions were about how to use it, with all the modes IAN could be set (hey, there was also 'dirty talker' mode, good to know), and its maintenance, which looked pretty easy.

"Okay, all set." Mickey glanced at Ian's crotch. "Take off your thong, will ya."

IAN obeyed.

"Stroke yourself. Full erection."

Ian started moving his hand on his perfect cock. It was so fucking detailed, exactly what one expected from a love machine. Mickey came closer, he touched its tip. He licked his lips.

"Fuck, you're going to be an amazing vibrator," he said. "C'mon, let's get down to it."

IAN continued to stroke its cock.

"It means, c'mon, fuck me," Mickey explained. Those words, IAN understood.

 

***

 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck!" Mickey howled, falling with his head against the pillow.  But fuck, IAN was amazing. Just a vibrator? Oh, no no... "YES!"

IAN was hitting Mickey's prostate again and again. Mickey had read that once the android had learned his sweet spot, it would always find it. Mickey was in fucking paradise. It was the third round and... Woah.

"There, yes... keep..." he couldn't stop moaning even if he wanted to. That android dick's was magic. Or a robotics wonder, whatever. Mickey reached his climax and ordered IAN to come too. That was awesome too, the android would come only when Mickey wanted. Actually, _if_ Mickey wanted. IAN could remain hard as long as Mickey desired and even if its cum was not to be ingested, it looked pretty similar to the real one. That was why Mickey liked for it to shoot its load inside him. It was written it was actually useful as detergent so he didn't need to clean his inner parts after sex.

"Ow," Mickey laid with his back on the bed, completely sated. He lit up a cigarette, while IAN got up.

"Do you want something to eat, Mickey?" he asked, standing naked.

Mickey licked his lips. IAN not only was a god in bed, it also came with a knowledge of making food. Fuck, wasn't it perfect?

"Sure, make me a sandwich," he said.

When IAN left the bedroom, Mickey took his phone. He really needed to thank his sister for the birthday present.

 

***

 

After a couple of weeks, Mickey was still ecstatic about his gift. IAN came with so many modalities that Mickey was having lots of fun trying them all.

After a month, Mickey tried the 'dirty talker' option, but decided that it was too ridiculous for an android to talk dirty. Plus being called 'his fucking cumslut' by something that had spunk that could be used to clean Mickey's insides rather than to dirty him... It was weird. Mickey never used that modality again, or he was at risk of laughing instead of climaxing.

After two months, Mickey would just lay on the mattress and take it. There was no -how could he call it- passion or whatever. IAN was doing such a wonderful job, its techniques were perfect and it was tireless. It could keep going and going. It should be just what Mickey wanted.

Truth was that all Mickey had to do was spreading his legs and then IAN would do all the work. While it had been more than satisfactory at the beginning, now it was boring. Mickey wanted to take part in the action and he actually could, but it was no use in practice. IAN was a machine, it wouldn't feel sex more because Mickey had watched it with more lust or had teased it. IAN didn't know what teasing was. It would get an erection when Mickey said so and come when Mickey ordered it. Mickey had no benefit doing anything during sex and it was becoming more and more frustrating rather than pleasing. Of fucking course he wasn't going to tell that to his sister (he could already imagine her reaction "First you're grumpy because you're not getting it and now you're grumpy cause you're getting it too much?!".

Still, IAN was good to take care of his morning wood. Plus it was a really good cook. It had so many recipes in his database, one better than the other.

Mickey couldn't really complain.

After IAN had left the bed to prepare breakfast, Mickey looked at the ceiling, waiting for IAN to come back with the meal. The situation wasn't bad, it was just not... enough. Something was missing and the rom-com movies his sister forced him to watch were kind of  suggesting what he really needed.

IAN came back with a trail. Breakfast was on it, as well as one of its fingers.

"I cut my finger while cutting an orange, Mickey," IAN said when Mickey picked up its finger with a frown.

"I can see that," he answered. "What are we supposed to do?"

"In case of damages such as burns, mutilations, overloading of the system, etc. the owner should bring the android to the nearby maintenance center."

"And where is it?"

 

***

 

And that's how Mickey was with IAN at the shopping mall during what it was supposed to be a lazy Saturday morning. IAN was dressed, of course. Mickey had bought it something to wear when he had thought that it was too odd having the android moving around the house with just the thong on.

They arrived at the maintenance center, where the employee examined the missed finger.

"Yeah, no problem," he said. "We got a new upgrade for the IANs, though. Wanna install it? Since you're already here."

Mickey cocked an eyebrow. "What for?"

"To, mh, 'enhance the sensations'. It makes them more responsive to stimulation."

The black haired man shrugged, but inside he was curious about how much IAN would become more responsive. "Why not."

The employee nodded. "Good. It shouldn't take too much time, but I suggest you to take a walk around the mall, we got no chairs here."

Mickey paid in advance and went out.

 

***

 

Mickey came back to the shop half an hour later, after buying some groceries. The employee wasn't at the counter, but there IAN was, giving Mickey its back.

Mickey took IAN by its arm. "C'mon IAN, time to go."

Surprisingly, IAN held its ground. "Excuse me?" it asked, stopping Mickey in his tracks.

The man looked at IAN with a frown. "What. The new upgrade made you feisty too?

Mickey took a little time to observe the android. Its eyes seemed so thoughtful and its freckles were so well defined. Mickey liked what he was seeing, especially when he hadn't pay that much money for the upgrade.

IAN seemed to recollect itself and nodded.

"Oh well, not bad. They even gave you new clothes. Nice." IAN looked good in these. "Now let's get the fuck home, that alright with ya?"

He asked the question with sarcasm, but the android seemed appalled for a moment, before nodding again.

 

***

 

As soon as they passed the threshold, Mickey started to undress, leaving the groceries by the door. He had noticed IAN sneaking glances at him during the ride home and they had made him hot. Fuck, he was liking the new upgrade already.

He noticed IAN was still at the door and huffed a breath. "What, you're playing hard to get, IAN?"

IAN shook his head.

"Is it a new modality? They made you less talkative, too? You're usually Mickey this and Mickey that." He smiled.

"Yes, it is a new modality, Mickey," IAN said. Its words seemed unsure. "Would you like to switch to talkative mode, Mickey?"

"Yeah, switch or whatever. And get undressed too."

Mickey didn't wait for IAN to come to bed and waited for it already sprawled naked on the mattress. IAN arrived moments later, still wearing his... white boxer brief.

Mickey licked his lips. "Yeah, definitely prefer these than that fucking rainbow thong."

The android scoffed.

Nah, impossible. The android wasn't able to scoff. But something else captured Mickey's attention. IAN was looking at Mickey as if it wanted to eat him.

 _More responsive_ , that's what the employee said. Mickey spread his legs and IAN bit its bottom lip. Oh, fuck.

"Do you like what you see?" Mickey asked, starting to stroke his cock. Ian nodded.

"Yes, Mickey. You are very sexy."

Damn. Mickey had never felt desired by IAN before. The android had sex with him, but it was a task, just like chopping vegetables. Now IAN was getting an erection just by looking at him touching himself.

"Take off your underwear," he ordered and the android accomplished, revealing his already hard cock. Fuck, that perfect cock. "And c'mere."

Soon, IAN's arms were around him and pressed a kiss on his lips. Mickey didn't like kissing and especially kissing IAN, so he had deactivated the 'kissing' option. But now... They must had activated it again during the upgrade. And it was good. So good. IAN kissed him again, this time pushing its tongue inside his mouth, meeting Mickey's and the man lost himself in the kiss. He had never felt like this with IAN before. It wasn't like kissing a thing, it was something more, something _alive_.

The android kissed him on his neck, leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses on the skin. Mickey moaned.

"I want to fuck you, Mickey." IAN said and Mickey nodded. "I want to make you feel so good."

Mickey was starting to leak precome by just these words. Why the hell had he found IAN talking during sex so ridiculous before? It was making his toes fucking curl.

"Yeah, fuck me," he replied, going back to kiss IAN, sliding a hand down its body to knead at its firm ass. "Give it to me."

Mickey practically threw the lube at the android and lifted his hips to allow IAN a better entrance. IAN seemed to smile and slicked its fingers with lube, before pressing at Mickey's hole with a finger. Mickey arched at the touch. IAN prepared him slowly, but not as carefully as usual and Mickey was loving every bit of it.

"I'm good, just get in me," Mickey gasped. IAN got on top of him and connected their lips again. Mickey greedily responded to the kiss. The android used its slick hand to guide its hard cock inside Mickey, who immediately let out a moan.

"Fuck," murmured IAN. "You're so tight, Mickey. You feel so fucking good."

Mickey felt even more excited by its words. Fuck. "You feel good inside me." And it was. So warm and big and just perfect but in a different way from the usual. It felt so natural, so right. "Harder..."

IAN gave it to him, harder and deeper. The android started stroking Mickey at the rhythm of its thrust and fuck if it wasn't amazing. IAN was giving him pleasure, but it was also taking it, it just didn't feel one way. IAN was kissing and biting his neck, its grip on his hips was so strong there would be bruises. Mickey fucking loved it.

IAN started going faster and faster. Mickey couldn't stop moaning, until he was almost reaching the climax.

But IAN came before him.

Without Mickey telling him to do it, IAN had shot its warm cum inside him, causing Mickey to widen his eyes at the surprise.

"What the-"

Mickey started saying, but IAN grinned and with a twist of its hand, made Mickey come too, forgetting for a moment what he had wanted to say.

IAN pulled out and Mickey realized the android was sweaty and the smell... Fuck, it was sperm, not that soapy shit. On instinct Mickey punched whatever the redhead was right in the face, causing it- him, to fall on the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Mickey yelled, covering his crotch with the sheets.

From the bottom of the bed, the ginger raised his hands in surrender. "I'm Ian, I-I'm a human!"

Mickey frowned, confused. "You can't be IAN!"

"I am. But I'm not your android. I'm... fuck." Ian stretched out a hand to Mickey, who glanced at it with disgust. "My name is Ian Gallagher. You know, Gallagher Robotics? It's my older brother's company. I work in the sales depart- Not important," he said, looking at Mickey's cocked eyebrow. He was urging Ian to finish as quick as possible. "Anyway. Since I'm gay Lip, my brother, thought it was fucking funny to create the sex androids for gays, the IAN's series, on my image? I can't even tell you how fucking embarrassing it was when they took the measures of my penis. He made the one for straight males after his ex Karen, so... No yeah, not the point. Right. Uhm. I was at the shop to talk with the employee there when you arrived and took me with you."

Mickey's eyebrows were both at his hairline now.

"So you're saying that I was looking for my android and instead of telling me that, you decided to come here and fuck me? By the way, without wearing a condom?"

"When you put it that way..." Ian scratched his neck. "First, I'm clean. Second, I was gonna tell you, I swear. But then you are so fucking cute and sexy and I felt so attracted to you so I kinda followed you home. I promised I had no intention of making fun of you and I just wanted to know you and... I'm so, so sorry."

Mickey should be so fucking pissed. Angry even. But Ian's words were making it difficult. Mickey wanted to know more about Ian too. "So what, should I just tell you it's okay, no biggie?"

Ian shook his head. "No, of course not. But... I really like you so, if you want. Would you like to go out with me? We can know each other for real. I'm actually a normal person, you gotta believe me, so... What do you say?"

It was strange for a man who had just put on only his boxer brief to ask Mickey to go out. Yet Mickey had troubles making up excuses not to see him again. Ian had lied, but Mickey didn't want to let him go so soon. He wanted to see Ian again. The way Ian was looking at him felt just so good.

"Uhm, I think," Mickey cleared his throat. He was about to say yes, when he remembered something. "Wait. If you're here, it means that my android is still there."

"Well, yes-"

Mickey got up immediately, going back to the living room to grab his clothes and put them on. "Fuck, What am I supposed to do now? I need to get it back."

Ian followed him. "So you're not going out with me?"

Mickey stopped and looked at Ian. "Yes! I'll go out with you. Now, can we go to the mall? I really need to get my IAN, cause it's the best fucking cook ever."

 

***

 

IAN was really the best fucking cook ever. Ian totally agreed with Mickey. 

Since it was so weird to have sex with Ian and then having IAN around the house, they had decided to get it another upgrade, a physic one. Some of IAN features got changed, transforming the android into a slightly shorter brunette that they started calling Curtis, just cause.

What had started as an unfortunate mistake, turned into a love relationship and Mickey had never felt happier.  

He really did love having a cook in the house.

Oh, and Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
> Visit my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
